Siempre estaré contigo,pase lo que pase
by Idrys
Summary: Sexto año,muchos cambios y transformaciones...¿quién pide más?¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


Harry se despertó sobresaltado,casi al alba.Lo que le habia despertado era el dolor de la cicatriz,que desde que Voldemort habia vuelto le dolia mas fuerte y mas a menudo,pero no le dió importancia,pues Dumbledore le habia dicho que ahora que Voldemort habia retornado,eso era absolutamente normal,asi que se levantó y fue a mirar por su ventana.Al correr las cortinas divisó a Pig,la lechuza de su mejor amigo,Ron.La lechuza entró y depositó la carta en la cama de Harry,mientras le daba un picotazo cariñoso a éste,despues voló hasta la jaula de Hedwig,que estaba cazando.Harry cogió la carta y la leyó.Decia asi:  
Querido Harry:  
¿Que tal el verano con los muggles?¿Te tratan bien?Espero que si.Aqui todo como siempre,aunque todos estan un poco revolucionados porque Bill se va a casar,¿A que no adivinas con quien?Con Fleur Delacour,no te lo esperabas,¿verdad?Bueno,Bill quiere que vayas a la boda,que se celebra el dia 16 de Agosto y he pensado que te podrias venir a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones,¿te apetece?Iremos a recogerte mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana tanto si los muggles te dejan como si no,¿vale?Por cierto,Hermione vendra pasado meñana a mi casa.Espero tu respuesta pronto,hasta mañana,  
Ron  
Harry sonrió al leer la carta e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir la respuesta:  
Querido Ron:  
Me alegro mucho de que Bill se case,dale mis felicitaciones,¿de acuerdo?El verano no va mal porque intento esquivar a los muggles todo lo que pueda,asi que...les preguntaré si me dejan ir a tu casa,y aunque no me dejen os esperare mañana a las 11:00,como hemos acordado.¡Hasta mañana!  
Harry  
Cuando empezó a clarear Harry se empezó a vestir y bajó a la cocina,donde encontró a Tio Vernon y a Dudley desayunando o mejor,engulendo,porque la cantidad de comida que se metian en la boca no era ni normal y a Tia Petunia espiando a los vecinos,para variar.Harry se sirvió tostadas con mantequilla mientras pensaba en la manera de preguntarle a Tio Vernon si podia ir a casa de los Weasley sin riesgo de que Tio Vernon le escupiera como cada vez que se enfadaba,cuando decidió que lo mejor seria decirselo lo antes posible,  
--Ehh..¿Tio Vernon?-preguntó Harry mientras se preparaba para ponerse a cubierto debajo de la mesa si Tio Vernon se enfadaba y le daba por escupir.  
Tio Vernon soltó un gruñido,por lo que Harry supuso que lo estaba escuchando,asi que prosigió.  
--Me preguntaba si me dejarias ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a casa de un amigo-dijo Harry.  
--¿Esos que vinieron un dia aqui?¿Cuando Dudley...?-Tio Vernon estaba poniendose rojo,y Harry contestó rapidamente.  
--Ehh...si-dijo Harry preparandose para la reaccion de su tio.  
--Solo con una condicion:no los quiero ver,asi que que te esperen fuera,¿esta claro?  
--Por supuesto-dijo Harry agradecido por la reaccion de su tio y acto seguido corrió escaleras arriba.  
Harry estaba muy contento,porque los Dursley le habian dejado irse,y aunque no le hubieran dejado se hubiera ido igualmente,pero le alegraba saber que no se tendria que escapar.Por otra parte le alegraba ver a todos los Weasley,especialmente a Ginny,no queria pensar en ella,pero es que era tan especial,tan fantastica...en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir algo muy especial por Ginny,y no queria,porque sabia que ella podia perfectamente no sentir lo mismo,pues él ya habia tenido su oportunidad y la habia desaprovechado...pero era tan maravillosa...su mirada era capaz de llevarlo hasta el mismo cielo y su pelo...no podia ser,eso no iba a funcionar,tenia que dejar de pensar en ella,no podia,no podia quererla y rapidamente intentó pensar en otra cosa,aunque su mente se desviaba hacia ella...  
Ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana y Harry estaba esperando al lado de la puerta a que llegaran los Weasley.Tocaron a la puerta y Harry se apresuró a abrir,y se encontró cara a cara con Ron,su mejor amigo.Lo noto muy cambiado,mas alto,menos pecoso,pero no era eso lo que notaba raro,era su mirada,una mirada con un brillo intenso,muy especial..Harry no sabia a que se podia deber,pero decidió preguntarselo mas tarde.A su vez,Ron notaba a Harry muy cambiado,pues tenia una mirada de tristeza y sufrimiento y a su vez de alegria...despues de estos segundos contemplandose se abrazaron y hablaron animadamente,hasta que Harry descubrió al señor Weasley mirandolos con alegria y se acercó a el estrechandole la mano.  
--Señor Weasley,¿Que tal esta?-dijo Harry mostrando una gran sonrisa.  
--Muy bien Harry,gracias,¿Y tu como estas?-dijo el señor Weasley  
--Muy bien,con muchas ganas de verlos a todos  
--¿Porque no vas a por tu baul,Harry?-dijo Ron  
--Es verdad,se me habia olvidado,¿me acompañas Ron?  
--Por supuesto  
Ambos se encaminaron hacia el vestibulo mientras el señor Weasley se quedaba estupefacto contemplando los artefactos muggles.  
--¿Y que tal el verano Ron?-dijo Harry  
--Muy bien Harry pero ya te contare mas detenidamente cuando estemos en mi cuarto,¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ron con un aire misterioso  
--Esta bien,me tienes intrigado-dijo Harry.Los dos se echaron a reir mientras caminaban hacia la puerta,donde el señor Weasley los estaba esperando.  
Harry se despidió de los Dursley con un seco adios y pasó un agradable viaje con Ron y el señor Weasley hablando,contando chistes...pero no pudo evitar ponerse cada vez mas nervioso mientras iban llegando a la Madriguera pues iba a verla por fin,sin verla todo ese tiempo le parecia que ya no podria resistir mas...  
Por fin aparcaron delante de la puerta de la Madriguera y salieron a recibirlos Bill,Charlie,Percy,la señora Weasley,Fred,George y...Ginny.Bill,Charlie y Perrcy lo saludaron con un apreton de manos,mientras que la señora Weasley le dio un abrazo que le parecio que se le iban a salir las costillas,Fred y George lo saludaron haciendo una admirable imitación de Percy,lo cual produjo risas por parte de todos menos de Percy,claro está.  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en el jardin,pues los demas habian ido a preparar las mesas y la comida,aunque Harry y Ginny no se percataron de ello,pues estaban los dos en su propio mundo,mirandose,cada uno perdiendose en la mirada del otro...a Ginny le parecia que Harry estaba mas cambiado,mas alto,mas guapo,si eso era posible,al observarlo se le escapó un pequeño suspiro pensando en lo que podria haber pasado si Harry no la hubiera rechazado,podrian estar juntos...juntos para siempre.En ese mismo momento Harry se estaba dando cuenta de lo guapa que estaba Ginny,con su pelo rojo como el fuego cayéndole sobre los hombros,y sus ojos cataños reluciendo a la luz del Sol,mas bonitos que nunca...y mientras pensaba que hubiera pasado si él la tomado entre sus brazos en aquel momento en el que tuvo oportunidad...ya sabia porque,por miedo,era por miedo,pero...entonces ella dijo:  
--Hola Harry,¿Como estas?  
--Ho-hola,pues muy bien,ahora infinitamene mejor..,¿y tu?aunque ya puedo apreciar que te ves mejor que la ultima vez que nos vimos...  
--Muchas gracias tu tambien estas muy bien...  
En ese momento en el que estaban los dos acercandose lentamente,a punto de rozar sus labios,la señora Weasley llegó gritando:  
--¡Harry,¡Ginny!vamos es la hora de comer y la mesa ya esta puesta!daos prisa!


End file.
